


去不回

by Hollybeauty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 原著向700+，自备速效救心丸。





	去不回

预料之外，情理之中，佐助在这里等他。  
许久不见的友人坐在不远的前方，火堆安静地燃烧着。这地方过于黑暗，衬得这捧篝火亮得有些晃人眼球。鸣人站在佐助身后静静观望——幽密的森林里孤独跳跃的明亮火焰，坐在篝火旁一动不动的友人。  
看久之后，忍不住便露出了笑，早就察觉到身后动静的佐助回过头瞟了他一眼，偏着头轻哼一声：“笑什么，白痴。”  
“好久不见，看到你一切都好，有点开心。”  
“也不算久。”佐助说，拿着一根半长不短的树枝划拉面前的篝火堆，等火舌舔完了半根树枝，才把那碳化了一半的枝木丢到火里，和它的兄弟姐妹们一起助焰嚣张。  
“站那里干什么。”黑发的男人说，“坐着等等吧。”篝火旁横放着两个粗壮的树桩，一个被他坐落，还剩一个在他身旁，好像是早早就预见了鸣人的到来，特地留给这对忍界闻名的挚友携坐叙旧用的。  
鸣人走到他的位置上坐下。三十岁的男人似乎更明白了沉默的内涵，一时无人接话，只闻篝火堆里木头被烧得噼里啪啦的响声。他们的相处模式变得有点多——主要是鸣人变得有点多。四战之后，他的成长天翻地覆，日渐沉稳的火影接班人逐渐不再一见面就聒噪地拉着人絮叨不停。  
十几岁的时候，他们争锋相对又互相追逐，后来结伴退敌扶持共进，一生中最意气风发又狂胆傲放的年纪里，用追逐和时敌时友的方式理解彼此，好像没人比对方更懂自己了似的。结了婚之后，这种炽热的兄弟情谊更是不可避免的变淡了许多，毕竟二人都有各自的家庭，在赎罪和责任之外，还承担着一份牵肠挂肚的柔情爱意，友情不再是人生中的第一顺位。  
他们很久没有这样安安静静地坐下来说过话了。  
或者说，这会儿他们除了相安无事地坐着说会儿话，也没有其他能做的了。  
佐助虽然已经回归木叶，但待在村子里的时间屈指可数。满打满算，也只有和小樱确定了婚期的那段日子驻留最久，而后就一直在外漂泊，调查大筒木的消息，同时吸引着觊觎写轮眼和轮回眼的人的关注，变相保证妻女和木叶的平安。鸣人很清楚，自己这个友人并不是个胸有大爱的家伙，宇智波鼬的悲天悯人没有以相同的形式遗传到他弟弟的身上，佐助甘愿被木叶束缚的原因屈指可数：因为鼬的所作所为有一半是为了村子；因为樱是他的妻子；因为女儿佐良娜会成为木叶的忍者；因为挚友漩涡鸣人是木叶的七代目火影。  
这样算来，鸣人见到佐助的次数已经算是不公平的多了。佐助难得回来几次，不一定会进村见樱和佐良娜，却定然会遣忍鹰通知鸣人。只不过他们的见面都是有目的的，为的是交换情报互通有无。正正经经地坐下来，没有目的，没有计划，没有时间限制，不需要战斗，只有一堆照亮黑暗的篝火在眼前燃烧，坐在一起沉默，却从来没有过。就算十几岁时，他们的友情最汹涌炽热的年纪里，也鲜有这样安宁共处好好谈话的时候。  
不知过了多久，先开口的竟然是更为寡言的那个，佐助保持着手肘撑在腿上的坐姿，语气平淡地问：“樱和佐良娜，还好吧。”  
鸣人对着篝火，同样平静地反问：“怎么样才算好。”  
“应该也不是很难的事情，我本来陪在他们身边的时间就不多。”  
“别太自以为是了，佐良娜可是姓宇智波的。”  
佐助略一挑眉：“嗯？”  
“宇智波的爱恨总是比平常人更加强烈，失去所爱而发疯发狂的例子又不是没有过。佐良娜是现在剩下的最后一个宇智波……那孩子对你这个父亲的感情，你也很清楚吧。”  
佐助不说话了，他又捡起一根树枝拨弄火堆。  
鸣人接着说：“不过还有樱，会比想象中好吧，大概。”  
佐助笑起来：“你也学会耍心机了，吊车尾。故意让我放不下心吗？但是我回不去了，你应该比谁都清楚这一点。”  
“吊车尾的也当了这么多年七代目啊我说，你别小瞧我。”  
佐助嗤笑：“说的也是，火影大人。”  
鸣人叹了口气。  
“那么。”佐助问，“你什么时候走？”  
“不清楚，看那边什么时候找到办法叫醒我吧。叫不醒的话——”金发的火影顿了一下，不在意地说，“就算了，跟着你走好了。”  
黑发的友人微微笑起来。他的表情一向寡淡，战后流浪的那些年也多是一人独行，需要说话和哭笑的场合基本没有。板脸的时间太多，时光的印记在脸上存留得也少，三十多年的人生里经历了寻常人六七十年都不一定有的跌宕起落，脸却还是如昨日少年一样清俊年轻，除了一边留长用以遮挡轮回眼的额发，他的外貌变化是最小的。  
现在这样扬着唇角，似笑非笑的样子，就更像少年了。  
鸣人侧过头，对着友人在摇曳火光的光影里这个不明所以的笑，反问了最开始佐助问他的问题：“笑什么。”  
“我特地多留一段时间在这里等你，为的就是要让你‘醒过来’。现在这个消极的样子一点都不适合你，白痴就应该整天傻乎乎地笑，别想那么多。该醒的时候就把眼睛睁开，别赖着我，我不想离开的时候带上你这个累赘。”  
“混蛋佐助，我只不过稍微对你态度好点，你就得寸进尺地一直在说大话，少贬低人了，什么叫白痴就应该整天傻乎乎的笑。”他轻轻地说，“现在笑不出来，不行吗。”  
佐助默了片刻，哼笑一声，似乎在嘲讽鸣人的故作深沉，但他没再故意拿话激他了，空气又沉甸下来。  
在寂静中，包围他们的黑暗仿佛越逼越近。面前的篝火劈啪作响地焚烧，七代目火影的金发被照得虚虚发黄，发尾上跳着光粒，蓝眼睛里有两团明火在跳跃。  
但他看起来，却像要哭了一样。

**

宇智波佐助的死讯传回木叶的那会儿，鸣人正头疼地和自家不听话的儿子争论着。吵起来的话题无非就是那老三套，博人怪他忙于工作疏忽家庭，他想要解释又觉得没什么好解释的。虽然随着年纪的增长，对父亲的孺慕之情和对火影责任的认识，已经让博人渐渐理解了父亲的苦衷；但明明答应好的家庭聚会却又食言而肥，还是让他没法不生气。  
鹿丸带着一个红发男孩敲门进来的时候，正看到火影和他的儿子隔着桌子面面对峙的情景。平常里他会顺口调侃两句这对父子糟糕又有趣的关系，然而今天他的面色沉得有点发苦。  
鸣人眉飞色舞的夸张怒脸看到他和他手上牵着的红发男孩之后收敛起来，他沉着脸，像个真正合格而威严的火影。七代目略微皱眉：“什么事，鹿丸。”  
火影助手垂在身侧的手握成拳，另一只手轻轻搭在男孩的肩上把他往前推了推，声线平稳里带着些微颤动：“这是佐助在外面遇到的漩涡一族的后裔，能力和香磷有点像，佐助让他来木叶的。”  
“还有？”  
“还有……”鹿丸说，“是这孩子带来的一样东西。”  
男孩适时地走上前，从怀里掏出一个透明小管，里面装着两只眼睛，他把这双眼睛递给沉默的七代目，说道：“佐助大人让我把他的眼睛带回木叶。”  
“……他呢？”  
男孩低下头，揉着眼睛，呜呜哭起来：“佐助大人已经死了。”  
七代目呆滞地接过友人的眼睛。  
火影办公室里死一样地沉默下来，只有男孩嘤唔嘤唔的哭声。  
哭得人脑袋发懵，精神恍惚，浑身发冷。比最强幻术，更为可怕。  
……  
接受这个事实很难，但接受之后也就这么接受了。  
七代目火影在安置自己的情绪之前，还有很多事要处理。他把佐助的眼睛交给医疗班调查并封印，并从男孩那里听到了佐助死前的具体情况。  
在死前的一周，佐助找到了大筒木在人间遗留的一处秘境，进去探过之后险险逃了出来，但不幸被吸走大半的生命力。鸣人上一次听到生命力这个词语，还是砂隐的千代顾问把自己的生命力渡给我爱罗的时候，这可真不是什么好词，生命力三个字乍一听让人联想到早春蓬勃的生芽，但每次带来的都是死亡的消息。佐助中招逃出来之后遇到了这个男孩，纯正的红发是漩涡一族的标志。  
这位逞强也强大的宇智波本来就折了很多寿数，被诅咒的一族的能力强大无匹又极端折磨着其使用者，就算换上了鼬的眼睛，变成了永恒的万花筒，可以不失明地使用写轮眼，也不代表就是完美的解决办法。佐助当初拒绝用初代细胞重植手臂，也就没法用千手的活性细胞来中和写轮眼的恶力诅咒。被抢走的寿数，又加上被大筒木秘境吸走的大半生命力，要不是运气好遇到了这个能力类似香磷的漩涡一族的男孩，大概会死得更早一些。  
总之，佐助死了，死得板上钉钉，唯一复活的方法就是秽土转生——但没人会那么做，就连大蛇丸都不会。  
听说他这位友人很平静地渡过了自己的死亡倒计时，也许是因为佐助早就在心里设想过了无数遍这一结果。他把自己的痕迹处理干净之后，带着男孩去了最近的一个忍者村附近等死，因为时间来不及了，所以也没能回来见妻女和挚友最后一面。他让男孩在自己死后剜下他的眼睛封印储藏好，去最近的忍者村发布护送任务回木叶，将自己死去的消息告诉火影。剩下的最终一天他去森林里钓了整天的鱼——他从来没有过这么多悠闲的时间可以挥霍，索性在最后的日子里浪费彻底。鱼没钓到几条，马上就要死掉这个事实也没能让他变得突然好运，钓到的量只够两个人将将果腹。吃完了烤鱼他们各自去休息，第二天早上男孩醒来，他已经躺在床上没了呼吸。  
男孩遵照他的吩咐挖下他的眼睛，来到木叶，见到了火影。  
听完了佐助留下的关于大筒木的最新情报，七代目派出几个精英上忍去那个秘境探查，同时将佐助死亡的消息以极密暗号的方式传信给五影，村内的消息传达安排给鹿丸去处理，小樱和佐良娜那里则由他亲自去通知。  
他为木叶的宇智波家带去了佐助的消息，也带去了痛苦。多待了一会儿把晕倒的樱和哭得快脱力的佐良娜送到木叶医院之后，天色都暗了。  
他没回家，不知为什么，就是觉得现在直接回家会更痛苦。他走到南贺川，在河边站着发起呆。他当然很伤心，但是听到消息的时候还没来得及感受自己的情绪，便迫于责任一直在忙碌，把事情全都安排完之后，他竟然不知道怎么发泄自己的痛苦了。  
比悲伤更甚的，是萦绕在心口的茫然。  
这茫然并不独有，樱在初初获知佐助死亡的消息时，也露出了茫然失措的表情。鸣人认为自己理解她，却意外的不想被别人理解自己现在的心情。因为没人能理解，甚至他自己都不理解。  
“好奇怪。”鸣人对着河面呢喃，“我在后悔什么……”  
他的脑子在这种需要严谨思考的时刻总是不太好用，毕竟天马行空的意外性和有理有据的逻辑派不是一个类别的，他想不明白自己在后悔什么，分析不了自己的心情。  
我怎么没哭？他想，至少该为佐助哭一哭吧，不然太对不起他了。虽然这讨厌鬼只会在自己哭的时候幸灾乐祸地讽刺自己，但是，好友死了，难道不能哭吗。  
他是笨蛋，彻彻底底的笨蛋。笨蛋不会感冒，因为笨蛋太迟钝了，连生病都比别人更迟一步感觉到，而在还没感觉到的时候，感冒就已经好了。  
佐助的死也会像感冒一样吗？  
他切了一声，心想，我干嘛说自己是笨蛋啊，佐助才是笨蛋，一不小心就死掉的人可不是我。  
他蹲下身，用手指拨拢了两下水面，带出了层叠的涟漪。河面在动荡后重回平静，七代目和自己的倒影大眼瞪小眼。他本人都没见过自己这副尊荣，眉毛无精打采地耷拉着，一日之间，眼下的青黑就深重得像是被打了一拳，面无表情，嘴角像挂了秤砣似的往下撇，被失眠问题困扰了几十年的我爱罗都没他这会儿憔悴。  
他闭上眼睛，无所谓地往前倾倒，落入河中放任自己下沉。  
在静谧的水流里被封闭五感的时候，他想：我会感冒吧。

**

非常幸运，没有感冒，但也没哭。从南贺川爬上来之后，颇有闲心的七代目还去故·宇智波族地逛了一圈。这里早就被拆毁了，鸣人本来想再留几年，但村子的发展越来越好，扩建的话不可避免地要动到位于村子边缘又占地颇广的宇智波一族的居处。审批宇智波的拆毁文件的时候，佐助还没有离村，看到他在那里苦恼得愁眉苦脸的样子，还十分不道德地嘲笑他这副装深沉的样子很蠢。惯性回嘴了几句之后，最后一位宇智波拉着他的手，和他一起在这份文件上盖下了火影公章。  
居民区已经被拆光，七代目能去的宇智波遗址只剩下一族神社和墓地，神社年久陈旧，在木叶村最偏远的角落里被时光所遗忘。没人拆，没人打扫，也没人记得，结果就是蛛网密结，灰尘肆虐。  
看也没什么好看的，七代目心血来潮地跑来溜了一圈，就离开了。下一个目的地是宇智波墓地，对于忍者来说，死后能留下尸体归葬土地，是一件奢侈的事情。更多时候，在任务中身亡的忍者不会留下尸体，只有英雄的名字会留在慰灵牌供后人缅怀。但英雄的条件有点苛刻，每一个为任务死掉的忍者都算作英雄的话，放置慰灵牌的地点早就扩建十倍了。  
这里安葬着的，是为数不少的宇智波一族的普通人。并不是每个宇智波都有机会开眼，也不是每个宇智波都当了忍者，宇智波里也有些人一生都没有开眼，只是在居处过着平淡的生活，这样的宇智波，归处便在宇智波的家族墓地。  
回家的时候已经是深夜，博人和葵早就去睡了，只剩妻子亮着一盏小灯依在客厅的沙发上昏昏欲睡地等他。开门的响动让雏田一下子清醒过来。她对着丈夫疲惫却平静的脸庞露出担忧的关切，这种专注的关怀让她在一灯如豆的屋子里显出一种忧愁的美丽。  
她轻轻地问，怕惊扰什么一样：“吃过饭了吗？”  
鸣人拖着步子朝她走来，边摇头：“不是很饿。”  
“啊……那……”她踌躇地停住了，咬着下唇静静凝望自己的丈夫。  
鸣人伸手摸了摸她的脸颊，努力露出一个微笑：“别担心我，去睡吧。”  
正处盛年的七代目从来不会把工作带回家里，他会在办公室里通宵达旦地加班，然后在星辉遍地的深夜回家。虽然家里有一间他的书房，但他基本没去过，他也不是个学究派，没有阅读书籍的习惯，他的书房里一点属于他的痕迹都没有。反而，书架上塞满了孩子们的儿童绘本和雏田的家庭菜谱，是博人和葵小时候的游乐园。  
应付完妻子的关切之后，他独自来到这间属于他又不属于他的书房。本来是觉得自己会睡不着而想找个安静的地方打发一晚的，结果他坐了没多久，就趴在桌子上睡过去了。  
没有做梦。

**

两周后是今年的中忍考试，准备工作早早就开始了，这次也是五大国联合举办，今年的举办地点在雾忍村。  
作为火影的鸣人，属于自己的时间总是很少，很难说他在决定要当火影之前就对这件事早有觉悟了，还是当上之后不适应也得努力适应才慢慢习惯的。在书房睡了一夜之后，第二日天还没亮他就来到了火影办公室。宇智波佐助的死关系重大，在担负着新一任和平责任的五影之间切实引发了心神震撼；又好像根本无足轻重，因为世界的运转并不在乎世界上有没有佐助的存在。就连身为火影的鸣人自己，在重复着和昨日毫无差别的公务处理时产生了一种做梦般的恍惚感。  
木叶村的七代目三十多岁，经历过不止一次重要挚爱之人的离世，但他仍然有信赖他的下属，支持他的家人，崇拜他的英雄传说的人们。宇智波佐助活着的时候跟现在也没什么差，反正他们一年都不一定见得到一次，别离的时间远多于相处的时间。如若把友人的死亡视作彻底的远行，见不到的时间变得更加漫长，似乎也没什么差别。  
而身为七代目的鸣人忙到没有时间来处理过于混乱的感情，他只能把一切都压抑在心底，然后等待。等到忙完了，空闲了，一个人了，再把自己和佐助的快二十年的时光拿出来品一品、想一想。当然，这都要等到他有空了才行。  
他提前一周动身去往雾隐，行路奔波是另一种形式上的忙碌，显然路上的短暂空档还不是他思考“佐助死了”这件事的时候。  
他就这样一直忙到了中忍考试的平安结束。木叶的忍者学校教学方法一直有其独到的优点，水影想要更多地加强两个村子之间的忍校学徒之间的交流，于是身为火影的七代目便多留了一天，结束会议之后也到了吃晚饭的时间。雾忍村也有拉面店，对拉面有着独特执着的七代目来到了水影所推荐的拉面店了填饱肚子后，在街上闲逛了起来。  
他没有穿御神袍，雾忍村的人们都听过四站英雄火影七代目漩涡鸣人的大名，却并不能一看到他的脸就确凿地指认出他，大多数人并不知道这位大名鼎鼎的英雄长个什么模样。七代目自在地在雾忍村里逛了一圈，来到了一片安静的树林。  
他爬上一棵树，抱臂靠着树干，雾隐的月轮没有在木叶时候看得清楚，水之故乡仿佛总是笼罩着一层轻薄又朦胧的雾。树林里比想象中的热闹，小溪淙淙的声音和夏夜的蝉鸣蛙鸣一个都不肯消停。  
……啊，又出现了一个声音。看来他并不是唯一发现这片树林的人。  
两个少年的脚步停在了不远的地方，鸣人透过枝叶的缝隙能看到他们的身影。  
他们拉着手，面对面，郑重得像是在参加五影会谈。鸣人放下抱臂的双手，情不自禁地探身过去看他们在干嘛。其中发色更浅的少年还是熟面孔，是在昨天中忍考试的最终对决里表现颇佳的雾忍村下忍，不过现在应该已经是中忍了吧。  
所隔的距离不足以让鸣人听清两个少年的对话，他只能看到两人初时紧张，后来激动，接着沉默，再后平静，最后——亲吻。  
他像被敲了一记闷棍。  
这是一个真正的、发乎主观意愿的吻。如今三十多岁、已经有妻有子的七代目火影，当然能够明白这意味着什么。他本来在这方面就比较早熟，孤单长大没有父母教养的结果，就是某种意义上的极端自由。小时候他顽劣又叛逆，大人越不让做越讳莫如深的事情，他就更加跃跃欲试。他在七八岁的时候就看过不少黄色书刊了，只不过那时他年纪太小，又是个“笨蛋”，完全不懂这种无聊的东西有什么趣味，值得那些大人遮遮掩掩又兴致勃勃。装腔作势的大人在色诱术下鼻血横流的样子让人觉得痛快又可笑，但色诱术对他自己是一点效果都没有的。  
他的第一个亲吻是彻彻底底的笑话，可笑到把他和佐助意外对上的嘴贴嘴行为称之为吻都贻笑大方。他的严格意义上的第一次接吻经验，是十八岁时和喜欢了他整整一个童年的女孩，在某次约会完，于光线晦暗的路灯下水到渠成的唇瓣贴合。  
他只是不知道而已，他没看过这样的书、没遇过以这样的关系相处的人、没听过这样的故事。深爱他的漂亮的母亲告诉他要找一个美丽温柔对他好的妻子，他的两任老师，一个整日捧着无聊的亲热天堂津津有味地阅读，一个被他戏称为好色仙人。而樱对佐助的追求是贯穿他人生的另一条感情线索，谁都知道樱喜欢佐助，最后他们也如愿地修成正果，生下了第二个宇智波。他在樱和佐助的婚礼上满怀欣慰，他最亲密的两个同伴终于迎来人生的全新阶段，他一度沦落黑暗的命运悲苦的挚友从此以后就拥有了新的家人……他比谁都高兴，快活的情绪让一些微不足道又复杂莫测的惆怅不值一提。  
早在那个还不懂爱的年纪，他就喜欢过一个人。但是他不知道那是爱情——因为那确实不是纯粹的爱情。大概因为都是男性，纵然在经历了许多事情后对友人的痛苦感同身受了，也从没意识到自己对佐助产生过疼惜这种心情。他追逐他，不放弃他，被冷嘲热讽被痛扁狂揍也要鼻青脸肿地站起来继续和他“讲道理”，固执得称得上自私地要带他“回家”，但他没有觉得自己应当给佐助一个值得依靠的拥抱，对他抛弃原则地温柔。  
反而是他在这段关系里一直自我又任性。他痛的时候，看到佐助一起痛，还挺开心的，权当佐助是在陪自己痛。佐助痛的话，他不能不在意，却也不会伟大到想替他扛一切。宇智波佐助自己就很强，他比谁都清楚、也承认这一点。因为佐助不是女孩子，而漩涡鸣人的大脑里没有“我对同性友人的执着是一种爱情表现”这一释义，所以他对一种早已存在的情感视而不见——他只知道疼爱这种东西是要用来对待女孩子的。  
他对佐助当然不是爱情，因为爱情并不能概括他们的羁绊。他后来也有了美丽的妻子和可爱的孩子，他在新的家人身上学会了真正的疼惜，有无穷的心软和耐心来对待他们，并且视之为需要自己保护的弱者。  
他当然很爱他的家。  
但他也爱另一个人，在意识不到的角落，在最深最黑暗的心底，在想要把冥顽不灵的友人暴揍一顿和绝不会放弃友人让他一个人落入黑暗深渊之间。  
一种早已越界又因为“不知道”而被错过太久的感情。  
他从没有想过，原来他还可以吻同性……而他甚至真的亲过。  
原来还有另一种人生，一个他想都没想过的选择。  
七代目怔怔地抬头看着云雾里皎皎晕辉的月轮，他的天空蓝的眼睛里下起了雨；不远处的少年互诉衷肠后抱在一起感受两情相悦的快乐。  
人类的悲喜并不相通。

**

他哭得一点都不好看，滚圆的泪珠一颗颗从眼里满溢出来，咬牙的神情夸张又狰狞。忍界的战神，四战的英雄，三十多岁的男人，哭得无所顾忌，哭得放肆又无助。  
像个孩子。  
佐助垂下眼，朝篝火堆叹了口气，无奈地说：“哭什么，白痴。”  
鸣人不回答，他曲腿坐在横放的树桩上，双手抱头，痛哭流涕。他比十二岁时长高太多，现在却恨不能把自己蜷缩成三岁的婴孩。他看起来太可怜了，甚至弱小，像根绷紧到极致的弦，一粒微尘落到上面，就能让他即刻断裂。  
佐助听着他的哭声，木楞地望着火势汹涌的篝火堆，没辙地想：这笨蛋真是个烦人精，死了都要烦他一烦。  
他已经忘了自己在这等了多久，依稀记得自己死去之后便一直在等。他知道该往哪里走，每个亡魂都知道，黄泉路只有一条。  
但他没想到路上还有这样一簇篝火。他原本毫无留恋要劲直沿路走下去，却在望见这团篝火后，鬼使神差在火边坐了下来。想来他这一生，运气真的不太好。称得上快乐的日子，满打满算都没有十年。七岁前拥有的父母兄弟和家族，一夜之间说没就没；十二岁后的第七班，也只短暂而深刻地共度了一年。后来弑兄，再后来和自己的死对头也是唯一的朋友结和解之印。每个人都要从他这里掏走一些东西，兄长拿走他大半的爱憎，友人拿走他另一半的爱和憎恨，剩下最后一些温温的暖热，他主动留给了年少时就爱慕自己的女孩。  
一个人的情感不是无底洞，过于炽烈地爱憎过之后，便觉一切都索然无味了。这就是宇智波，用激烈的情绪刺激开眼，用极端的爱恨变得更强，生是为了爱，爱后注定毁灭。就算这个家族只剩下他一个人，诅咒也不会仁慈地宽恕这一族。  
但是，转念一想，也不尽然，或许他这个最后留下的宇智波，已然算是被诅咒优待的了。曾以为是罪魁祸首的兄长，在最后一刻说爱他。被复仇的锁链拽入黑暗深渊时，在全世界都默认他早就无药可救之后，还有一个笨蛋要来“救他”，头破血流、万死不改地仍旧爱他。  
身为一个宇智波，一次爱恨没能把他彻底毁灭，还给了他第二次机会。斑、带土，谁都没有像他一样，有过第二次爱憎。只有他被救了出来，唯独他在黑暗里翻滚个遍之后，还有机会重回光明。老天对他已然是极端偏爱的慈悲。  
只是第一次来不及，第二次成不了。  
他神情恍惚地对上鸣人哭得乱七八糟的花脸，金发友人抓着他的肩膀，扣住他肩骨的手指以一种欲把他捏碎般的力道发泄情绪，恶狠狠地说：“你早就知道……你早就知道！”  
“啊，大白痴。”佐助轻笑出声，“以为谁都像你一样蠢啊。”  
“那为什么不说……为什么不说！”鸣人对他嘶吼，“你那么聪明，你早就知道我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，你为什么不说！我不知道，我真的不知道，但你知道，你为什么不说！”  
“你为什么不教会我，为什么眼睁睁地看着我接受雏田，为什么自己也转身就接受了樱，你不难过吗？你不后悔吗？你不会——”他顿住，失神地和宇智波无声流泪的黑眼睛对视，而后慢慢、僵硬地，松开桎梏友人的双手。  
“你不会……”鸣人低下头，梦呓般低声说，“你是个超级无敌大白痴。”  
“现在这样，也没什么不好。”宇智波闭着眼睛静静流泪，声线却平稳如静潭，“雏田喜欢你，樱一直追逐我，而我对你和你对我的那些东西，你用了那么多年都搞不懂，所以，我的想法也没什么要紧。你想当火影，和雏田在一起当然比和我一起要好。我会偶尔回木叶，但我不会一直留在那里；你是火影，也不会和我一起离开。”他偏过头，留给友人被额发遮住的那半边脸，鸣人看不到他的表情，只看到宇智波尖削的下巴上不停地淌落水液，“只是有点失算……以为你这辈子都不会自己弄懂的。早知道这样，我就……”佐助呵笑，“不，就算早知道，也不会有什么改变吧。”  
“你是个混账。”  
佐助冷静地答：“这一点，你不是很早就知道了。”  
“你是个混账。”鸣人说，“混账、混账、混账混账混账混账混账——！”他哀嚎，疯狂抓挠自己的脑袋，头里有一千万只蚂蚁在攀爬撕咬；他只剩下赤裸的灵魂站在佐助面前，却痛得仿若整个人都要炸裂开了，“那我呢，我呢！我怎么办，我怎么活。”他瞪视佐助，“现在呢？现在我要怎么办？我也死吧，这样就解脱了。我不知道怎么办了，我现在知道了我爱你，那我怎么办？我怎么办我怎么办我怎么办，我怎么活！”他一拳打上佐助清俊的脸蛋，浑身抖颤地站起来，“我怎么活……你说啊……你不是比我聪明一百倍吗！！！”  
佐助被他打翻在地，默了一会儿，偏头吐出一口血，撑着地面哆哆嗦嗦地爬起来。他举起发抖的右手抚摸自己被打得红肿撕裂的嘴角，狰狞而愉悦地笑起来：“呦……吊车尾……”他瞳孔震颤，“这有……什么难的？你是去探了大筒木的秘境才死的吧？连我都中招的地方，也只剩你才有资格和实力去探查了，你是这么想的吧？你想看看我是怎么死的，所以你不听劝告地去到那里。结果你也没能逃掉，现在和我一起站在这里，就是你我一样无能的证明。但你不用担心会活不过来，那个男孩，我不是让他带着我的轮回眼去找你了吗。”他耷拉着肩膀呵呵呵地笑，“他是漩涡一族的人，让他换上我的轮回眼，用轮回天生把你复活。等你醒了，再让他或者卡卡西，用写轮眼把你催眠，忘掉这种感情，忘掉这里发生的一切，你就可以什么都不知道地继续活下去了。很容易，对吧？”他喃喃地说，“非常容易啊……不是吗，鸣人。”  
鸣人哼哧哼哧地喘着粗气：“你把一切都计算得很好，是想让我夸奖你的聪明吗，白痴。”  
“随你怎么说。”佐助说，“我不会还手的，我想要的和你的战斗，早就实现了。现在和你打，毫无意义。”  
“你看你。”鸣人冷笑，“偏执、钻牛角尖、狂妄、冷漠、没有心、自说自话、任性、自我中心，你这个混账，要不是因为你是宇智波佐助——要不是因为你是佐助，我早就。”他咬着牙，“我都想杀了你。”  
“这些全都原样奉还给你。”佐助如出一辙地蔑笑着，“七代目。”  
“你以为我猜不到你在想什么吗？”七代目说，“你是在报复我，你早就预谋好了。你完全能活下来，你早就可以把轮回眼移植给那个男孩。离大筒木秘境最近的忍者村是砂隐，你却特地跑到云隐。你明明可以去找我爱罗，让砂隐的医疗忍者帮你换眼睛。在你最后剩下的那几天里，木叶的忍者——我——要赶过去是来得及的。就算晚了几天也没关系，我一定会丢下一切去找你，那个男孩能用你的轮回眼复活你。等你复活之后，以我们二人之力去大筒木的秘境，根本不会造成现在这个局面。  
“你只是为了报复我，因为你比我更早知道我们互相喜欢，在我明白之前，我所做的一切都让你痛苦。你不好过，所以你放弃复活，而且死得有理有据，这样就算在死后见到了鼬，你也可以冠冕堂皇地对你哥哥说你有好好珍惜自己、有好好过上正常人的生活，只是作为一个忍者死在了战斗的时候而已。  
“你真聪明，不愧是只拿第一的宇智波佐助，你什么都安排好了。你宁愿让我在你死后感受这样的痛苦——所有那些你活着的时候从我身上感受到的痛苦——也不肯鼓起一点点勇气，稍微自私那么一点点地来告诉我，就这么放任我像个白痴一样被你耍。为什么？凭什么？你这么任性的人，怎么这时候又装起大公无私了？  
“你就这么去死了。”鸣人说着，竟然怒极反笑，“哇，你可真是，真是——”  
佐助平静地听完，耸了耸肩：“吊车尾的好像脑袋变好用了一点，看来你这个火影当得还挺有价值的。”  
“你们宇智波。”鸣人说，“除了鼬，全都是混账。”  
“不。”佐助镇定地反驳他，“哥哥也是混账，宇智波全是混账。但我想佐良娜应该会是个好孩子。”他想到女儿，脸上的笑略微柔和了一些，他对女儿的爱也并不是假的，“最后的诅咒，就断在我这里。佐良娜会是不被诅咒的宇智波，她会过得很好，樱会陪着她。”  
“而你。”他正正地注视友人，柔软地笑起来。鸣人知道佐助长得好看，虽然他以前一直不服气于女孩们对这个臭屁又讨厌的家伙的追捧，但他心里很清楚，宇智波佐助长得十分好看，他无比俊秀——甚至漂亮。他们宇智波家就没有长得丑的。  
但他没有见过这样的佐助，此刻浅笑着注视他的宇智波，好像放下了一切，又好像承受了人世间所有的爱恨悲苦，他好看得像一朵开到快枯萎的花，僵硬站直的身姿又像一棵永远屹立不倒的坚挺的松，这个宇智波说：“而你，就算你早就知道我是混账，也依旧爱我，不是吗？”  
鸣人长长地呼出一口气，松开在身侧捏紧的拳头，冷漠而肯定地答道：“啊，你说的没错。”  
“很公平，我也一样爱你。”佐助略略扬起下巴，“而等你回去之后，就换你来感受我曾经的痛苦了。”  
“你不是说我可以用写轮眼催眠自己忘掉一切吗。”  
“是可以这么做。”宇智波柔和地抿着唇，“但你不会这么做。”  
“嗯，我不会。”  
“既然这样，就没什么好后悔的了。”佐助说着，上前几步，倾身在鸣人的唇边留了一个清淡到令人心脏酸软的吻。他吻得太柔了，像是根本没触到，比翩跹而过的蝴蝶还要轻忽。  
时间到了，他们都听到了呼唤鸣人的声音。  
“去吧，鸣人。”他撤回身，拍一拍友人的肩膀，从未如此轻松地微笑过，“你还有好几十年的时间，别浪费。”

**

他猛地睁开眼。  
病房里顿时兵荒马乱起来，氧气罩蒙着他的脸，静脉注射插满两手，身上的伤口一路疼到脑袋里。  
“砰——”雏田莽撞地打开门第一个跑进来，身后跟着慢她一步的一大票人。  
他花了有一会儿来思考现在的处境，迟钝的大脑咔嚓、咔嚓地开始运转，他回想起了一切。  
伤口很痛，雏田肿得像核桃一样的双眼毫不顾惜地继续流着泪，苏醒的七代目将迟滞的目光缓慢地转移到妻子的脸上，睫毛扑簌簌地抖了几下。  
雏田捂着嘴都压抑不了的哭声终于决堤，她哭得不能自己地埋在鸣人一侧没有伤口的怀里。  
七代目动动手指，艰难地移动自己的手臂，把扑到怀里哭泣的雏田松松揽住，却不合时宜地想到了在黄泉路上的篝火旁，友人给他的清清淡淡的一个吻。他被一群人围着，每个人都在为他的清醒而发自内心地喜悦，有人慌张地跑出去要把这个消息通知别人。博人和葵站在雏田旁边探着两张哭得一塌糊涂的大花脸，想碰他又不敢碰。樱在床尾抱着佐良娜一边哭一边欣慰而担忧地看着他。鹿丸夹着一根没点燃的香烟站在病房门口，笑着对他点头。  
他醒过来了，他活过来了。  
他望着这一切，闭上眼睛，嘴唇颤抖地慢慢呼气。  
有件事情他懂得太晚了。在顺遂年少的梦想担上沉甸甸的责任之后；在还没搞懂自己真正想要的是谁便以一种理所当然的态度接纳了雏田的爱意之后；在向来都比他聪明的友人先他一步发现了他的感情，  
却选择一言不发地退一步，在他的婚礼上送上最真诚的祝福之后；他就没有面对真正的自己的权力了。  
作为漩涡鸣人的一生，是无悔又后悔、辉煌又废烂的一生。  
他在众人的关怀和如释重负之下，痛得全身都战栗起来，好像在黄泉路上和他道了告别的宇智波佐助仍然存在于他身体里，正在撕扯他的灵魂。

 

**  
**

后记：  
卡卡西在被佩恩杀死后，在一个火堆旁见到了他老爹。我把它设定成对凡间仍有留念的人在踏上黄泉路之前会看到这个火堆，在这里见到最想见的人之后，才能真正释然去轮回。


End file.
